Teen Sensations
by PrincessxCinderella
Summary: [AU] A fun party at a friends house. Everyone agreed on playing the stupid dare game. Even kagome... It was fun and all until she had to...
1. Let the party begin!

_Hey ya'll, yep new story. I deleted 'Shikon high school' to make a better one. Hope you'll enjoy!_

_--_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own inu-yasha but I DO own this storie**

**Rated:** 'T' ((For know))

**Summarie:** Kagome Higarashi is in love with her best friend Inu-yasha Obayashi. But she is to scared of reveiling her feelings to him. The fear to be rejected by the guy you love. But one night all of that change's because of a fun little teen party that her best friend sango orginised. So come join this fun storie full of teen stuff and parties!

**Read: **All the character's are human and live in tokyo. No demon,power or anything. Inu-yasha doesn't have his cute doggy ears, _sadly _but he still has his silver hair and yelow eye's hihi. I couldn't let his dogears you know what i mean...

**-------------------------------------**

**Ageing:**

_Kagome: 15 years old -Female (Duh!)_

_Inu-yasha: 16 years old -male (Duh!)_

_Sango: 15 years old -Female (Duh!)_

_Miroku: 16 years old - male (Duh!)_

_---_

_Ok on with the storie!_

* * *

**Chapter one**

_'Beep Beep Beep'_

Kagome's alarm clock went on, she punched it and it went off immediatly. Opening her eye's weakly and sat up, she rubbed her eye's and yawned.Tired was the word to describe what she felt, she had a hard time getting asleep last night. Kagome got up and lazely walked to her closet. Kicking her closet open and grabbed a pair of low cut tight jeans and a pink nice shirt written 'Jealous' on her chest.

She put that on slowly, then walked to the mirror to aply her _new_ mascara that made her lashe's look very long and thick. She took a brush and brushed her tangely brown raven hair ti'll it became soft and sliky. Smiling at her reflection then made her way out of the room.

She went downstair's, to the kitchen, where her mom , grandpa and brother were. Everyone were eating breakfast.

"Good morning kagome." Her mother greeted happily, kagome smilled and greeted back. Taking a seat at the table next to her grand father and started eating what her mother had prepared her.

"I better hurry up, inu-yasha's picking me up today." Kagome said as she got up and walked to the front of the door where she had her shoes and coat. Putting those on quikly when she heard a car honk in front of her house.

"Bye Everyone, I'm going!" And with that she grabbed her school bag and waved to her family before closing the door behind her.

"Bye sweety!" Her mom replied smiling, the door slamed close. Kagome usually slamed the door without even noticing.

"C'mon kagome! I don't have all fucking day you know!" Inu-yasha shouted impatiently as he opened the front door for her to take a seat. Kagome sat in the car and smiled at inu-yasha. He blushed a little and got out of the driving way as fast as possible. Kagome frowned at this and ignored his wierd behavior.

They were on there way to school. The ride was pretty silent, inu-yasha was keeping his eye's on the road and looked at kagome every once in a while when he had a 'Stop' or a red light. Kagome din't like this silence at all. So she decided to speak and break that uncomfortable silence.

"You arn't talking alot today."

Inu-yasha looked at her and looked back at the road. " Nothin to say." He replied simply with his usual tone of voice, but this time it was a little different. Kagome lift an eye brow at him. Getting anoyed with her stare he turned his head to the side to look back at her,

"What?" He asked angerly.

"What's your problem today?" Kagome yelled back a little worried but mad, he definetly _had_ 'something wrong'. Usually they talked about stuff and get into fight's...but not today...

"What the fuck do you want?" This girl was anoying him alot which made him regret picking her up. Kagome on the other hand started to worry about him. Inu-yasha _wasn't_ feeling well today for sure. She was going to find out before the end of the day. Inu-yasha felt a little bad for yelling at kagome like that for nothing _really_.

They arrived at school, inu-yasha parked his nice red jaguar in the parking lot. Far from other car's that could damege it or even scratch it. Kagome got out and slamed the door shut angrily and walked faster to the school entrance.

"Hey! It's not like it's your car!" Inu-yasha got her attention, kagome stoped walking and gave him a dangerous look before continuing her way to school. Inu-yasha shivered, kagome was really scary when she was mad... But he never showd his _fear._

Kagome swung the school door open and walked to her locker. There was alot of people in that school, that's what kagome hated. Everytime they got out of there classes there's like million's of teen's that are walking to there lockers or to the cafeteria. She also hated the classes she had on the third floor, it usually took her like 10 minute's to arive at her locker.

"Hi kags!" Her best friend sango yelled happily as she waved to kagome that neared her. They shared the same locker. Kagome smiled and waved back to her.

"I have math class." Kagome sighed opening her locker. Math was so boring, to many numbers, very difficult to understand at time's.

"I have science class with miroku." Sango said trying to hide the fact that she was happy to be with him. Kagome smiled and took her math books and other necesarry stuff. After doing so she closed her locker and locked it. They both headed the cafeteria, where they usually meet.

Kagome sat at their usual table, even though it wasn't _there _table they always sat there because no one did.

Miroku entered the cafeteria and walked to the table which contained two girls that he knew since ever. Sango and kagome waved at him as he sat next to sango. Then inu-yasha arrived and sat next to kagome.

They talked and laughed and fooled around ti'll the bell rung. This time, Inu-yasha wasn't talking _or_ laughing, he just kept quiet.

-

-.-

-

Kagome headed her math class. Entering the crowded and very loud class she sat at the back next to kouga. The guy that loved her since they first met, that means grade 8th. Kagome liked kouga alot, not only as a friend but a little more. Maybe it wasn't much but she did feel a _little _something for him.

"Hey kags!" He greeted coolly, his desk was stick to the wall. His back was agains't the wall like that he could look at kagome.

"Hi kouga." She smiled and placed her stuff on the wodden old desk. The desk had writtings on it and craved letters, alot of "I love 'someone' " craved on it.

"Class please settle down!" The men exclaimed with his deep voice that eckoed threw out the class room. The students stoped talking and took their seats looking at the teacher in the front. "Now you may take a pencil and your notebook and copy the note's I will writte on the board."

-

-.-

-

Inu-yasha yawned, hell history class was so boring. He hated it. Resting his head on the desk hoping his teacher won't see him. Unforteniutly the teacher _did _see him.

"Inu-yasha! You should sleep at home not at school. For this your having a detention." The teacher yelled. "It's far from being the first time you sleep in class." The woman added felling out a detention sheet.

"But I-" He was starting to say but was cut off abruetly.

"No buts!" She yelled.

'What a bitch, i get a fuckin detention now!' He mumbled angerly.

The bell finally rung, Inu-yasha jumped off his seat and took his books then ran out of the room before anyone. The class took like forever to end. He loved the sound of the bell, it saved him many time's.

-

-.-

-

As usual they were in the cafeteria. Kagome rested her head on the table, math class killed her. sango pet kagome's head jokingly and giggled.

"So what about our little party tonight?" Kagome asked lazly. Putting her had up to look at her friend.

"Were doing it at my place, i invited kouga, ayame, hakkaku, ginta and hojo. The only fucking reason i invited _hooojooo_ was because he din't quit asking me too come." Sango explained, hojo had bugged her all science class.

"Why the fuck did you invite _kouga_, that fucking bastered!" Inu-yasha yelled angerly, he hated kouga. They hated each other's guts since ever, the firts time they even saw each other's faces. They kept fighting all the time. Well the one reason that inu-yasha fought with kouga was because kouga _loved_ kagome and _that_ anoyed inu-yasha _alot_.

"Because kouga is our friend..." Sango replied taking a last sip out of her coffee and threw it in the garbege, not to far.

Kagome sighed " Oh men! Hojo is a paiiin in the ass!" She complained and hit her head on the table several time's.

They all laughed, well except inu-yasha.

-

-.-

-

School ended pretty fast. Inu-yasha went home, miroku gave kagome and sango a lift home because inu-yasha had left before them, on purpose.

"I wonder what the hell inu-yasha had today?" Kagome asked concerned.

Miroku kept quiet. he knew why inu-yasha wasn't in a good mood. But he din't say anything, because he was first of all not aloud and second of all it would hurt kagome's feelings, and that's what inu-yasha hated to do.

"I have no idea, he _was_ acting pretty wierd today though..." Sango replied totally agreeing with her.

Miroku brought kagome home first, since she lived nearest and because he wanted to stay with sango alone for a while.

Kagome got out of the car and waved to her friends before he sped off. She took out her house key's and opened the door. She peered inside before entering, it was pretty silent that meant _not normal_ since her family was always so loud and yelled the most of the time.

Walking to the kitchen no one was there, then to the living room, there they were! Kagome smiled at her family before going up to her room.

She enetred and fast took off her cloth's but let her shirt on. Opening her closet grabbing a mini skirt, high heels and then closed it. She put those on then added some mascara then put eye liner. After that she aplied transparent gloss on her lips and it looked very nice.

Making her way out of the room then down the stair's. She looked down to her watch, it was 6:12pm. She had to go to sango's house earlier and prepare the little party.

She told her family she was going to sango's house and left, she din't live far from her house, just about 5 minutes. It wasn't that dark outside but kagome hated walking all alone, and the way she was dressed made the car guys go crazy. At least every male that passed by honked at her. ( That happens to me all the time -.- Sighs)

Turning a corner sango's house visible, miroku and inu-yasha's car were already in the drive way. Walking to the door and nocked twice then waited at least 5 seconds before sango opened the door insanly. She was very excited about there little party. Sango had had the idea.

Entering the house and greeted miroku and inu-yasha. When kagome took out her coat miroku and inu-yasha kept looking at her. She _was_ really sexy, they thought.

Sango's house was really big, three floors. The kitchen was pretty decorated as well as the living room. There was a cinema T.V inplanted in the wall. Two comfortable couches and a computer placed in a corner near the beige couch.

They were in the living room sitting on the couch waiting for the people to arrive. Kagome had helped sango finish the preperations.

"So were playing the stupid dare game..." Kagome muttured popping open her can of coke sango offered her. It's not that she hated it despite the fact that the fear that crossed her mind the second she knew she was going to be dared.

Inu-yasha crossed his arms across his chest and smiled evily, he simply _adored_ that game and _loved _when he got to dare a personne.

"I'll explain the rules when everyone comes." Sango said.

They stayed seated for at least 5 minutes before they heard door nocks. Sango answered the door and let everyone in.

After several minute's of talking and eating they were all seated in a circle. Kouga was next to kagome, next to her was inu-yasha, next to him was ayame, next to her was miroku then sango then ginta and hokkaku and finally there was hojo.

"Okay so the rules are, if you decline the dare you have to french kiss the personne that dared you." Sango explained with a big smile upon her face. "Oh, and not to stupid dares, you know what I mean.." Sango glared at miroku that had a big innocent smile across his face.

"Here roll the dice, the personne that has the most number starts and choses the personne that he or she wants to dare." Sango said as she handed the dice to miroku.

Everyone rolled the dice, here was the numbers:

Kagome: 5

Inu-yasha: 7

Sango: 8

Miroku: 2

Kouga: 4

Ginta: 6

Hokkaku:9

Hojo: 10

--

"Hojo you start!" Sango exclaimed excitly then smiled wickedly

"Ok, I chose, kouga..." Hojo said all excited

"Why the fuck you chose me, homo!" Kouga yelled angerly, hojo ignored him and was thinking for a dare.

"Would you shut up already!" Inu-yasha yelled annoyed, kouga was going to yell something but hojo spoke before him.

"I know! Kouga has to take ayame's hand and tell her his feelings towards her.." Hojo said couldn't resist but giggle.

Kouga turned yellow, black, blue, purple then normal. Some people giggled, ayame smiled shily yet anxious to know kouga's feelings towards her. She loved kouga for a very long time.

"You have to do it or else you have to fench kiss hojo!" Sango said, everyone burst out laughter. That made kouga mad then he calmed down. He sure din't want to fench kiss hojo like a gay, so he had no choice.

He turned to ayame and took her hand gently into his, he looked down then up to face her.

"Ayame," He paused getting her attention to 100 (Even though her attention towards him was at 200) " I really like you as a friend but not more then that." He finished off then placed himself like he was.

Kouga's words hurt ayame, she loved kouga and she thought he loved her too, But sadly he din't, he doesn't even know that ayame loves him.

"Now it's my turn to dare someone." Kouga said evily as he looked around the peoples feared faces. "I'll dare, kagome" He smiled.

Kagome knew it, he would probably dare her to do something he wants with her. If she din't do it she _had_ to kiss him.

"You basterd, chose someone else!" Inu-yasha commanded angerly. Kouga looked at inu-yasha then looked at kagome.

"I dare you to," He started, everyone stared at kouga and was impatient to know what he was going to dare her. Kagome din't want to know it and regreted the fact that she _wanted_ to play this game. " come with me in sango's bedroom and we-" He was cut short as inu-yasha got up and charged at him.

Kouga tossed his head slightly to dogged inu-yasha's clenched fist.

"Bastered, you won't lay a hand on her!"

"Shut up shit face!" Kouga yelled and pushed him, inu-yasha grabbed kouga's shirt and punched him in the face. Kouga pushed him away again and he hit inu-yasha on the face too. Miroku rushed to inu-yasha and grabbed his both hands and put them in the back, like that he can't fight.

Ginta and hokkaku grabbed kouga by each side. Inu-yasha and kouga were trying to break free from there grasp, but no use.

"Leave me fuck!" Inu-yasha yelled as miroku let him go, they finally calmed down and sa tat there places.

Kouga had a bleeding nose and inu-yasha had a bruise next to his eye.

Kagome gently checked inu-yasha's eye. "Are you okay inu?" She asked worried. Inu-yasha blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He replied "As if a fag like him can hurt _me_.."

Ayame brought kouga some kleenex for his nose, and so the game continued.

"Kagome your dare..." Kouga reminded her, as if she had to be reminded. Throwing the kleenex in the garbege he sat down, anxious to know her answer. Kagome sighed and looked down,

" I decline,"

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at her , she had to _kiss_ kouga.

_To Be Continued..._

**End of chapter**

* * *

So did you guyzz like it? Please tell me in a review, i love it when you guyzz review and tell me what you think. And implus when my storie gets goodreviwes i update faster and the stories are better!

By the wayI'm sick today! I don't feel well. T.T. But i'll try updating soon, that is if you guys review, yeah review review review !Eckos! lolzz maybe id feel better if you review lolzz. So yeah,see youzz next time, and continue reading!

So please please review!

P.S. REPOST!((March 31 2006))

-Minoriko-


	2. The dare

_Hey ya'll, I only had 4 reviews! WHAT IS THIS? I'm really disapointed. I think it will be the last chapter...chapter two! So yeah, read and review yeah review... REVIEW! lolzz_

_--_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own inu-yasha but I DO own this storie**

**Rated:** 'T' ((For know))

**Read: **All the character's are human and live in tokyo. No demon, power or anything. Inu-yasha doesn't have his cute doggy ears, _sadly _but he still has his silver hair and yelow eye's hihi. I couldn't let his dog ears you know what i mean...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Everyone kept looking at kagome. Inu-yasha got red, she had to kiss _kouga_! And right in front of his face. He couldn't let _that _happen, he had to do something.

"I'm going for it!"Kouga said happily as he slowly crawled to kagome, the _sexy _way. Kagome was sweat dropping, inu-yasha was angry and had to do something before they kissed.

Kouga arrived at kagome and grabbed her two arms gently and pressed his lips against her's and then the thung came out of his mouth. Kagome frenched him two, well she_ had _too, she din't want to be called a pussy the rest of her life.

Everyone was staring at them, they were still kissing as if they liked it. Inu-yasha got red, red like a tomato. He got up and charged at kouga, he pushed kouga away from kagome. Kouga fell to the floor, inu-yasha kicked him two time's in the stomach before he even got up.

"Inu-yasha! What's your problem?" Kagome yelled as she rushed to kouga, she let her fall on her knees. "Kouga are you okay?" She asked worried. Inu-yasha couldn't belive this, kagome was _helping_ kouga.

"What the fuck are you doing kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled angerly. Kagome got up fast and looked at inu-yasha straight in the eye.

"It's just a fucking game, you din't have to beat him up!" She yelled

"Yeah just a game, you looked like you liked kissing him. Bitch!" Inu-yasha yelled back angerly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Kouga got up then went behind kagome and put his hands around her waist.

"Let her go kouga, bastered!" Inu-yasha yelled as he pushed him away again.

"STOP!" Sango and miroku yelled. Inu-yasha turned around and relaxed hesat in the circle and crossed his arms. 'Why am i so mad?' He asked himself.

Kagome and kouga sat as well. Inu-yasha couldn't belive that kagome actually _kissed _kouga not just a normal kiss, french kiss! He stared at kagome all along but she din't notice.

"Ok kags, your turn to dare someone!" Sango winked, kagome grinned and looked to pick someone. She couldn't dare somone that already got dared.

"I chose hokkaku!"

"What? why me?" He yelled

"Oh shut up hokkaku, you pussy hole!" Ginta laughed and pushed him a little, not to hard though. A friendly joke push.

"I dare you to stripdown and run around for 2 minutes in the street outside," Kagome laughed, everyone burst out laughters. "Oh and you get to keep your sucks hunny.." Kagome winked.

"You bitch!" Hokkaku yelled as he got up and stripeddown shily, then he went outside to the street and ran around. He looked so damn stupid. Everyone rushed to the front balconi in sango's appartment and laughed.

People were looking at him wierdly and the kids were laughing. Two minutes past, hokkaku rushed up to the appartment.

"My cloths were the fuck did you guys put my cloths!" He yelled angerly trying to hide his _dick_ from everyone They hid his cloths.

"What cloths, we din't touch your cloths!" Ginta said, everyone tryed not to laugh but it was to funny. Kagome had to tell him were they had hidden his cloths, it wasn't nice and implus he did his dare.

"Oh, sorry hokkaku! Your cloths are in the armor over there." Kagome pointed, hokkaku ran to the place and grabbed his cloths he put it on quikly and sat down with everone.

"Ok, know it's my turn," Hakkaku grinned " I chose, sango!"

Sango smilled, she was ready for anyhting. Well almost...

"I dare you to, show us your tits!" He laughed, sango blushed she was defeanitly not ready to show her _tits _to everyone in the room. "You do it or french me baby." He said as he took out his thung and wiggled it around ina discausting way.

Sango felt like vomiting. Kissing hokkaku was not in her plans. So she _had _to accept the dare. She took off her shirt then her bras. Miroku was drooling over the scene, sango was so embaressed. She quikly put back her bras then her shirt.

Kagome giggled a little but stoped when sango gave her a dangerous look, that scared her.

"Know i dare," She started "Hojo!"

"Oh men, why me!" He complained.

"Ok hojo, you bugged me all fucking class well you'll regret it," Sango said, hojo was scared really scared. Everyone kept quiet, sango had become sort of a witch, or something...

"You will go downstairs and ask an old lady out then you have to kiss her you know where, on the PUSSY!" Sango yelled insanly. Everyone laughed and laughed, hojo was red of embaresment he totally regreted he had come. "Oh and if you decline, pussy hole, you'll regret it your whole life sweety. So go down there and do what cho gatta do babe!"

Everyone saw a new side of sango, the hot one, the one that most people liked. Hojo din't want to suffer is whole life with sango on his back so he had to do it.

He went downstairs and waited ti'll and old lady came by. Everyone was watching from abit far, they were hidden, well hidden.

3 minutes later and old lady came by, she was so nasty! Her nose was full of green shnot. So he took a deep breath and walked to her.

"Umh, lady. Would you want to go out with me?" He asked gently.

"Oh dear, you are such a young men. Why would you ask an old lady like myself out when you can ask pretty young girls." The old lady asked with her shaky old voice.

"Cause i have no choice." He mumbled, the lady din't hear him though.

"What did you say young man."

"Oh nothing, nothing really.." He replied sweat dropping.

"Oh and my name is ritsu ito." The old lady said as she smilled."And when is our date.." She smilled.

"Well this is a dare okay old lady ritsu, so please forgive me and do not call the cops for sexual abusment.." Hojo explained with a shaky voice.

"What are you talking about young man..?" Ritsu asked confused yet a little scared. Hojo got on his knees and closed his eye's tight. Everyone was looking empatiently for _the kiss_. He pressed his lips on her pussy, that was on cloths obviously and ran away as fast as possible. Not even looking at the old woman's expression.

They burst out laughter, it was the most funniest part of all, well so far...

They went back to the appartment into a circle again.

"So since hojo had his turn daring someone, he has to chose a personne that is going to dare someone.." Sango explained.

"Ok well, ginta din't have a turn daring someone so ginta..." Hojo said

"YESSS!" Ginta yelled happily, "It's finally my turn.."

"I dare miroku to show his cock to sango for 2 minutes... or else you'll have to french the pretty boy!" Ginta smilled evily.

Miroku looked at sango and winked "This is the chance of your life baby!" He said as he got up.

"Yeah what ever, shut up and show what you have to show!" Sango said anxiously. She _had_ to see it.

Miroku walked to sango and slowly striped off his pants then his boxers, it was special strip. Sango kept looking at it surprisly. It was soBIG.

"Were is it..?" Sango asked jokengly. They all laughed, miroku smilled.

"Two minutes over babe, I'll show you later what it could do!" He laughed. Sango frowned, they took there places in the circle.

"My turn muhahaha!" He laughed evily "Since 'pretty boy' dared me i'll dare you,"

Ginta sweat dropped, miroku was always so cruel with those kind of stuff.

"Ginta ginta ginta, you sha'll umh... sperm into a glass and then drink it ALL!"

"YAAAACK!" Everyone yelled,

"Your so fucking nasty roku baby!" Sango said laughing. People were totally discaust by miroku's dare.

"Cmon ginta hunny baby, go drink it," Miroku added gayly

Ginta got up and looked at songo, "So were are the glasses, san?" He asked

"You ain't sperming in my glasses sweety..." Sango said.

"There over there." Kagome pointed smilling. Sango looked at kagome then at ginta. He took a plastic glass and did what he had to. He sat in the cricle and...drank it all!

"Yack dude your so fucking discausting!" Hokkaku yelled as he hid his eye's from looking at him drinking.

"Ok know i'm really fucking mad, your always like that when we fucking play a dare game!" Ginta yelled angerly, miroku smilled innocently, he was proud of himself.

"Know know, your the last one inu-chou. I get to dare you even if already did since i'm the last one. And then you get to dare someone you want even though the personne already got dared cause your the last.. right san" Ginta explained.

"Right on sperm breath!" Sango said teasing him. Ginta turned red of embaressment.

"Dont fucking call me like that homo!" Inu-yasha yelled angerly

"I dare inu-yasha to," He started " tell kagome why his mad, since i know the truth..." Ginta winked at inu-yasha.

"You bastered!"

'What the hell is going on...' Kagome asked herself confused. And a little scared of what he might tell her.

"Decline my dare and you'll have to feel my thung into your mouth hun." Ginta said teasing him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inu-yasha yelled angerly "Since i don't have a fucking choice i gatta tell you kagome, I was going to tell you but i din't know how and when. So here it goes..."

_To be continued..._

**End of chapter**

* * *

Since i only had 4 reviews the story ends here. I'm reallydisapointed, only four, imagine that FOUR! Oh well, it was getting really excting and the action is starting but you guyzz din't review enough for me to continue...T.T

If i get over15 reviews atLEAST i will update... ifnot i won't...

-Minoriko-


End file.
